Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 May 2016
04:45 Ale Marian, co ci się w tym nie podoba? 04:45 Całe serduszko w to włożyłam, starałam się 04:45 koniec 04:46 koniec mi sie nie podoba ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 04:46 Ale koniec jest właśnie kwintesencją 04:47 Instanose https://www.instagram.com/nose261/ 04:47 XD 04:49 to może ja z/w .v. 04:50 Ok 04:50 C: 04:52 yo 04:52 Elo 04:52 Hej Kyu. 04:52 yo 04:52 kupka 04:53 Hej Antasma. 04:53 Hej Marian 04:53 war is hell 04:54 ups 04:54 (Wat) 04:55 no 04:58 lel 07:03 Śajko :3 07:03 Ciuciu? :3 07:03 znw ktoś za mną stał O_O 07:03 ciuciu :3 07:05 yaaay 07:05 te minki So sweet ^^ 07:05 * Sajko6622 je ciuciu :3 07:06 eee? 07:06 nie ma tu nowo? 07:06 krde 07:06 hejka kyu 07:07 Hejka 07:07 kreatywne te nicki xD 07:08 nom 07:08 Ktos tutaj zna język niemiecki? 07:09 Ja kiedyś zamawiałem kanapkę z kiełbaską i sosem curry po niemiecku 07:09 Hai- To znaczy nie, nie znam. 07:09 nie znam 07:09 A umiałbyś mi sprawdzić poprawnośc paru zdań? 07:09 użyj google tłumacz xD 07:09 nie no 07:10 Ta google tłumacz 07:10 "kreatywne te nicki xD " 07:10 Nie wspomnę o Tobie. 07:11 scarytonie 07:11 jakis straszny koles tonie 07:11 Skary toną. 07:11 xD 07:13 bosz... Tonie to imię -.- 07:13 Ahh. 07:13 No tak. 07:14 Bosz, dalej skary toną. 07:15 ha ha ha nie śmieszne 07:15 Trochę mnie smuci fakt że ludzie wbijają pierwszy raz na jakąś wikie, którą jest Creepypasta wiki, i zakładają nicki np: "JeffTheMurderer", itp itd. 07:15 Ja się tam uśmiechnęłam. 07:15 mnie wkurzaja fangirle 07:16 i milion TheKillerów 07:16 A ja się boje, bo straszni ludzie toną. 07:16 Ja jak tutaj dołączałem to miałem ieć nick ŚmierćNadchodzi666 07:16 xd xd xD 07:16 Serio nos? 07:16 XD 07:16 k 07:17 nom 07:17 Podobno sajko robi fanfikcje, ja x gtsa xD 07:17 Mnie wkurzają osoby, które floodują. 07:17 tylko nie 666 xD 07:17 zabijaj 07:17 lub zostań zabitym 07:17 Hunt, or be hunted. 07:17 Marian, no co ty, nie wymyślaj 07:18 Nieładnie tak kłamać 07:18 ... 07:18 Mam dać linka? 07:18 xD 07:18 Jakiego linka 07:18 O co ci chodzi? 07:18 daj xD 07:18 Mój talent literacki nie jest na sprzedaż xd 07:19 .v. 07:21 kto nie lubi FanGirl pisze 666 xD 07:21 666 xD xD xD 07:21 Nie 07:21 Zabraniam 07:22 To już trzeci kick 07:23 Wróci czy nie? 07:23 jestem ciekaw 07:24 Nie wróci. 07:25 Hey. 07:25 o/ 07:25 Yo Robinie. 07:26 macie pozdrowienia od demono 07:26 Hej. 07:26 Witaj Majsterze. :3 07:26 Kyu, Nose, Rycerzu, Rzymek o/ 07:26 hi 07:26 I astmo 07:26 yo 07:27 cze 07:31 . 07:31 .v. 07:35 Miód malina. 07:35 http://9gag.com/gag/ab0wzYL c: 07:38 Hej 07:39 Hey Exiu. 07:39 o/ 07:39 Ex! <3 07:39 Rzym <3 07:39 Hej EX Q 07:39 Hej. 07:42 11 osób na czacie. 07:42 4 moderatorów 07:42 1 biurokrata 07:42 1 administrator 07:42 1 Rollback. 07:42 Planujecie zagładę? c: 07:43 1 Robin. 07:44 (ALL!) 07:44 Wątek:123327#7 07:44 a Batman? 07:44 Planujemy komunizm. 07:44 (fp) 07:44 Chodzi o "metody komunizmu"? ;v 07:44 mogę pisać złe rzeczy czy dostanę bana? 07:44 Aaa 07:45 Jeszcze Loki to lubi, więc chyba stracę stołek xD 07:45 on daje lajki tylko nieletnim 07:45 xd 07:45 więc w sumie nie ma się co dziwić 07:45 Wątek:106988 07:45 .v. 2016 05 08